


Where There's A Will

by Rhensis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffysmut, Humour, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhensis/pseuds/Rhensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs to edit, but Dan just needs Phil, and so he comes up with an ingenious way for them both to get what they need at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a joke but now it has nearly 350 notes on tumblr and i cant stop laughing about it - this is what i want to be remembered for

“Babe, I’ve got work to do,” Phil grumbles as Dan approaches the black-haired boy from behind, snaking his arms around the elder’s waist. Phil doesn’t have to turn around and see the dark look in Dan’s eyes to know _exactly_ what the brunette wants, and frankly he’s kind of sick and tired of his work being constantly interrupted by Dan insisting that they have sex at the worst times.

It’s not that he’d rather be editing than be with Dan – in fact, it’s quite the opposite – but he’s late as it is, and he doesn’t want to start building up the same reputation that Dan has on the internet. Sometimes he wonders whether Dan would keep up his procrastination habits if Phil just happened to let slip to the entire world that the reason Dan is always so late with his videos is because he spends the time he’s meant to be editing with his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist, begging for Phil to go deeper.

“Please,” Dan practically begs as he starts to pepper the back of Phil’s neck with kisses, sucking gently in places that he knows could be easily hidden.

“Tell you what, Dan. If you find a way in which we can have sex and I can edit at the same time, I’ll gladly join you,” Phil grumbles half-jokingly, and Dan pulls away from his neck.

Phil almost lets out a choked whine when Dan moves, but manages to control himself, trying to make it appear as if the action hadn’t been turning him on just a little bit. He spins the chair around to try and see what the hell his boyfriend is doing, but there’s no sign of Dan in the room anywhere.

With a quiet sigh, he rolls his eyes and returns to his Mac. Biting his bottom lip, he squints his eyes as he tries to figure out what’s going wrong with this jump cut. He can’t just quite seem to get it right-

The door creaks open behind him, and he spins around again, confusion written all over his face. He’d thought that he’d gotten rid of Dan, but there’s no one else in the house, and if someone had broken in, his boyfriend would have been shrieking like he was trying to make the heavens hear it by now.

He yelps when he turns back round. Dan’s face is level with his as the brunette his crouched on his knees, staring at Phil with a look that just screams ‘I’m up to something and you’re never going to believe it’.

“You want a way to edit and have sex with me? I have a way,” Dan doesn’t give Phil even a second to reply before he’s standing up and grabbing Phil’s hand. Phil opens his mouth to protest about how he _really_ needs to work, but then he notices Dan grabbing the Mac and ripping the charger out of the side.

“There’s a charger in our room. Come on,” he tugs on Phil’s sleeve as he speaks, trying to pull the elder down the hallway and towards the bedroom that they share on most nights.

Dan doesn’t even bother to shut the door when they get in; instead, he pushes Phil onto the bed. Phil falls onto his back with a muffled huff as the air is knocked out of him, but he quickly recovers and pulls himself up so that he’s propped on the pillows, giving him a better vantage point to watch Dan from.

With a dazed expression, Phil watches as Dan plugs a Macbook charger, identical to Phil’s own, into the wall socket by Dan’s side of the bed, ripping out a phone charger to do so. Then he grabs the other end of the wire and quickly slots it onto Phil’s Mac, opening the lid and tapping in the password (it didn’t take him long to guess the new one when Phil got the new computer).

“Right, lie down and put it on your chest,” Dan commands softly, and Phil does as he’s told without any protest. He knows better than to try and say anything against Dan when he has that determined look on his face, with his lips pursed and his eyes creased a little.

When the Mac is arranged to Dan’s liking, the brunette smirks and clambers off the bed. Phil stares at him with a clueless expression as Dan reaches round and tugs off his own shirt, revealing expanses of slightly tanned skin which make Phil melt every time he’s privileged enough to touch them.

“What are you staring at me for? You said you wanted to edit, so edit,”

Tearing his eyes away from Dan and focussing on the screen, Phil starts to move more clips of his video around. It takes almost everything in him not to look at Dan instead, and his head is pounding at the same rate as his heart as he tries to figure out what on earth the younger has planned.

An involuntary moan slips from his lips as what he guesses is Dan’s hand presses down on his crotch. A blush starts to creep over his cheeks as realisation begins to hit him, and for a moment his eyes flick from the screen to Dan.

The younger has completely stripped and his stroking his own hard cock in his hand, his other hand pressing expertly on Phil’s as he tries to get Phil really going. Just the sight of Dan like that makes Phil’s stomach swoop low, and he groans, trying to pull his eyes back to the screen.

“Please, Dan, your distracting me,”

“Don’t think about me. Think about that video. That video that all your young viewers are going to watch in a couple of days with no idea that half of it was edited with your dick in me,”

“Thanks Dan, that’s really fucking helping,” Phil whimpers under his breath. His hips buck up a little into Dan’s touch, knocking his laptop and making him slip up.

A string of curses runs through his head as he tries to put it right, but his head starts to swim when he feels something hot pressing against him. He doesn’t even know when his zipper was undone, but all he knows is that now Dan has his tongue all over Phil’s cock.

Dan chuckles when he sees the pained expression on Phil’s face as he tries not to get too distracted, and Phil’s blood boils when he hears it.

“You think this is a game, Howell?” He growls after a gasp, and he feels the vibrations of Dan’s affirmative hum.

“And you’re so going to lose,” Dan mumbles as he pulls off Phil for a moment for air. His hand continues to work up and down, thumb running across Phil’s slit to try and make Phil crack.

“You think so? I’ll tell you what, if I manage to keep editing this video for the entire time, you have to do the dishes for a whole two weeks,”

“Sounds fair to me. And if you don’t edit for the whole time?”

“Then you get the satisfaction of knowing that over a million teenage girls are going to watch the thing I made whilst you were going down on me,” Dan giggles at the bitterness in Phil’s tones and nods, getting off the bed for a moment.

Phil doesn’t look up to see what Dan’s doing, because he knows that Dan would probably count that as him losing. He taps his free fingers on the edge of his Mac with anticipation, waiting for whatever the hell Dan has planned next.

He hisses when he feels something cold dribbling onto his cock, and he tries so hard not to think about what Dan’s about to do.

“Baby, I stretched myself for you earlier in the shower. It was good thinking about you, but I missed you. You need to work less,” Dan says in a tone slightly more high-pitched than usual, and Phil groans. The words that spill from Dan’s mouth get him going more than that mouth being wrapped around him, and it’s something that he’s certainly not proud of.

Another jump cut, and Phil gives himself a satisfied smirk as he realises that he’s not too far off done, but the second that he feels the warmth of Dan’s entrance on top of him all thoughts of smugness immediately dissipate.

“I was thinking about doing this. About riding you. About you losing control and bucking up into me, but finding that it wasn’t enough and flipping me around to pin me to the bed. Are you going to do that now, Phil?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Phil holds back the moans and profanities that are on the tip of his tongue as Dan lowers himself down, taking practically all of Phil much faster than he usually does. Phil wants nothing more than to move his laptop and just get his hands all over Dan, to turn them around and fuck Dan hard into the mattress as punishment for trying to distract him from working, but he’s never succumbed this easily to one of Dan’s games before, and he doesn’t plan to this time.

“You’re so big, Phil. I’m so full whenever I have you, it’s never the same with my fingers,” Dan whispers as he pulls himself up. He can see Phil’s resolve starting to crumble, and he grins at the small trickle of sweat on Phil’s forehead.

He slams back down without warning, and Phil lets out a scream in time with Dan’s, eyes squeezing shut.

“Fucking hell, Dan, you’re so fucking good at this,”

He tries with shaking hands to make the final changes to his endscreen, but Dan starts to move properly now. Phil can only imagine how Dan’s got his knees propped on the bed either side of Phil to give him more leeway, and how the younger’s face is contorted in pleasure, and how he’s probably stroking himself as he rides Phil with remarkable ease for someone as unfit as Dan.

“God, I’m close already Phil. Watching you struggle like this is just so hot, you know. But I’ll hold back for you, I’ll hold back until you admit that you can’t do it,”

“I’ve almost finished,” Phil’s voice is hoarse.

He bucks his hips up into Dan’s as the final pieces of his video come together, and he can tell that Dan knows he’s going to make it when the younger starts to go even faster. Phil hits save, and the second he’s satisfied he hasn’t lost his final version, he lets the Macbook slide off him and fall onto the bed.

Dan grins as Phil turns them around, the elder’s mouth going straight to Dan’s neck with a growl. He doesn’t even attempt to be gentle or not to leave marks as he starts to bite at the exposed flesh. Dan arches his neck to give Phil more room, and he’s about to start teasing Phil when he hears the words breathed against his sensitive skin.

“I finished. I won,”

“Oh, fuck,” Dan grumbles, the thought of doing the washing up making him frown, but it doesn’t last long when Phil thrusts into him hard, hitting his prostate without any effort at all.

Phil picks up the rhythm, going as fast as he can. He wants to be sure that Dan won’t be able to walk to carry out his punishment without feeling what he did wrong.

He starts to feel it build up in the pit of his stomach and he slaps Dan’s hand away from the younger’s cock. He’s pretty determined to make Dan come first, so he starts to jack Dan off without relent. Dan shrieks at the pleasure, and he tries to cling onto Phil’s arms, squeezing tightly.

The mattress creaks loudly and the headboard hits the wall but neither of them care about the rest of the people in their building who can inevitably hear what they’re doing. They’re far too engrossed in climbing to their highs to give a shit anymore.

Dan hits his first. His head spins as he squeezes his eyes shut, stars exploding in front of him. His come splatters Phil’s shirt, and Phil groans at the sight, letting himself go immediately afterwards. He keeps fucking into Dan erratically, riding out his orgasm with a smug glow.

He collapses on top of Dan when he’s finished, breathing heavily against Dan’s chest. Dan laughs, moving his hands to run through Phil’s hair.

“Did you actually finish, or are you just lying to me to try and get out of doing the dishes?”

“Nope, I actually did. I think the motivation of having you ready for me probably helped,” Phil says with a grin.

“Good. Well, at least one of us will upload on time,”

“You know Dan, I could always try doing the same for you,” Phil says cheekily as he rolls off of Dan. He grimaces when his back hits the warmth of his Mac, but he doesn’t bother to move it.

“Yeah, but I’d probably just give up within nought point two seconds,” Dan giggles, and Phil nods his head in agreement.

“Because you are a thirsty bitch twenty four seven,”

“Shut up and go and upload your video, you twat,”


End file.
